the newly found
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: Grey rescued a girl named Ruby and his love for her is undying but when he asks her dad and he says yes will he be able to keep her safe or will he be crushed knowing she died by the white fang
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at EVU headquarters Grey was just sitting around bored until he got a call from the director

"Sir"

"We have a Girl who has been capture and tied up by the white fang"

"Yes sir I will get the job done" grabs carpe deim and he walks out the door and to the location

**unknown location **

"HELP ME!" said Ruby

"Scream all you want it wont help you" he said as he stabs her they hear the door getting destroyed

Grey starts shooting carpe deim at the white fang members

"Who are you?" she asked

"I'm from The EVU I'm here to rescue you"

"Thanks" they ran to the car and drive to her house she gave him the directions to her house they reach her house

"Thanks Grey can you come with me to meet my family"

"Sure" they walk up to the house and Grey knocks on the door

"Who is it?"

"Grey from EVU" her dad opens the door

"Have you found my daughter?"

"Yes sir mister rose, here she is"

"Dad" she runs up in his arms

"Oh Ruby I'm glad your OK,Thank you Grey"

"No problem" he said as he was walking away

"WAIT!" screamed Ruby Grey turns around

"Can you stay the night what if that happens again"

"Yes that will be a good idea"

"OK" he walks up to her dad asked

"Are You sure?"

"Yes but we dont have another bed"

"I can sleep on the floor in Ruby room"

"No why don't you sleep in bed with Ruby I trust you"

"Really OK" they walk in the house and Ruby and Grey get in bed and go to sleep in the middle of the night Ruby screamed

"Ruby what?" asked Grey she hugs him

"What if you didn't save me"

"Don't think about that"

"What happened?" said Ruby's dad as he opened her door and he saw Ruby holding Grey crying

"Grey what happened?"

"she had a nightmare"

"Ruby it's OK it's only a dream"

"I guess you're right"

"OK go back to sleep you two" her dad walks out of the room and they fall asleep Ruby still holding Grey smiling 'she's beautiful I want to date her but..what if I ask her dad in the morning' Grey fell asleep holding Ruby **in the morning **

Her dad walks in and says

"Ahem"

"Oh hey uhhh it's not what it looks like"

"It's OK,can I talk to you"

"Sure" Grey gets out of bed and walk up to her father

"I know you like Ruby"

"That's what I was going to ask you"

"Yes you can but if you hurt her I will hunt you down"

"Yes sir I will never hurt Ruby"

"Can you go Wake her up?" Grey walks to Ruby's room

"Ruby...Ruby time to wake up" Ruby rolled over to see hazel eyes staring at her

"Oh hey Grey"


	2. Chapter 2

"What time is it?"

"It's 12:00"

"OK I'll get up" he kisses her

"What was that for?"

"I love you Ruby"

"What I love you too, but is my dad OK with us together?

"Yes he is lets go before he gets mad" they walk out of the room and her dad says

"Grey there's someone at the door for you"

"Why do I have a feeling?"he walks to the door and opens it to see Weiss and Blake

"Guys,What are you doing here?"

"We want to ask you the same thing" said Blake

"Well after my mission she asked me to stay so I did"

"That's sweet of you well you have to go home"

"Really do I have to, what if she gets kidnapped again by the white fang?"

"He does have a point" said Weiss

"Fine,hey wait what if she stays with us they wont find her"

"OK,but we got to wait for my sisters they should be coming home now" after she said that they heard a car horn and a car door shutting then a knock on the door Ruby opened the door and saw her uncle Qrow

"Ruby!"

"Angel,Sapphire no time to explain just get your stuff we're going with Grey"

"OK sis" said Angel, Angel and Sapphire grab their stuff and go with Ruby to Blake's car Ruby's dad says

"I'll stay here just in case they come"

"No dad please come with us"

"No baby I have to stay here I love you"

"I love you too dad I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too and Grey take good care of Ruby for me"

"Don't worry I will" they walk out the door and to Blake's car,Ruby gets in the car and looks out the window at her dad for the last time and then they drove off,as they were driving Grey told Ruby to sink into her seat because he saw the white fang so she hid in her seat so they wouldn't see her

"Ruby are you OK?" asked Grey

"Yes, but why do they want me?" asked Ruby

"I don't know Ruby I don't know"

"They could be trying to do tests on you" said Blake

"I wont let that happen to you Ruby" said Grey

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Ruby

"It's a 30 minute drive"

"Oh OK" during the ride Ruby got tired and fell asleep on Grey's lap Blake looked at the mirror and just smiled

"Grey she's cute your lucky to have her" said Blake

"I just hope the white fang doesn't get to her again"

"You won't let that happen you promised her dad"

"I know" they were driving for a while until they reached the house Grey didn't want to wake up Ruby so he just carried her Into the house

"Guys I'm going to put Ruby in bed" he said

"That's a good idea she needs to rest" said Blake they walk into the house and Grey walks upstairs and and walks into his room then puts Ruby in the bed and kisses her on the check

"Goodnight my darling" he whispered


	3. Chapter 3

He covers her up and turns out the light as we was walking to the stairs he saw Blake coming up

"Beautiful isn't she?" Blake said

"Yes she is" Grey said

"Lets go downstairs and talk about our next operation" said Blake

"I wont go on it I need to keep Ruby safe I promised her dad"

"They said it involves her"

"What!? No No No I am not bringing her"

"You have to we need to find out what her semblance is"

"No that hurts like a bitch,it might kill her"

"It wont" said Blake

"How do you know that Blake?":

"Grey do you remember how old you were when you had it happen to you?" said Blake

"i was 10, why?"

"Well she's 15"

"So, I dont care I wont let that happen"

"Just let them it's for the best Grey" said Weiss

"Fine,but I wont like it"

"Wake her up we need to know now"

"Fine" he walks over to Ruby and Try's to wake her

"Ruby...Ruby...Ruby wake up"

"Uggggh Oh hey Grey

"We need to go to the EVU headquarters"

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"We need to know what your semblance is"

"Fine" they walk downstairs and walk out to the car then drive to EVU headquarters when they arrived there, the director called Grey and said

"Did you Bring Ruby?"

"Yes sir and I dont like the idea, you are going to hurt me as well"

"I know Grey but it's for the best"

"Ruby I am going to need you to step into this machine" said Grey Ruby steps in a Grey closes the door

"Grey is this going to hurt?"

"Yes Baby it will but as long as you dont think about the pain it'll be fine" he starts the machine and Ruby starts screaming

"Ruby just hold on"

"Uh Grey we need to shut the machine done like now!"  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because it'll kill her" Grey trys to shut down the machine but it doesn't work so he punches the glass until it breaks the machine stops and Ruby falls into Greys arms

"Grey we got a reading,her semblance is speed she can disappear in a cloud of roses" said Weiss

"Hopefully she doesn't remember the pain when she wakes up" said Grey he carries her in a bridal style and sets her on his bed and sat next to her

"Ruby I hope you're OK" he said running his fingers through her hair

"Grey,can I talk to you?it's about Ruby" asked Blake

"sure sis"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but I dint think Ruby is going to make it"

"You're joking right please tell me you are joking" he said

"No I'm sorry"

"Cant you heal her?"

"No her aura is too strong"

"Then i'll try to heal her"

"No dont you cant"

"Blake I can do this if I dont she'll die" Blake was cry not with sadness but with happiness she didn't know cared about her that much

"Go ahead" Grey walks over to Ruby and starts to heal her he did this for 10 minutes before he faints but Ruby opened her eyes to see Grey on the floor

"Grey,Blake what happened?"

"He Fainted for you" Ruby gasps

"Really for me?" she asked

"Yes for you,you almost didn't make it but he didn't give up on you"

"Is he de...dead?"

"I hope not,here help me he get him into bed"they lift Grey into the bed and Blake covered him up

"Ruby I think you should stay with him"

"Me,why?"

"Cause he would want to wake up to you"


	4. Chapter 4

"Grey Please wake up please,for me" Ruby said Crying

"Uggg Ruby?" Ruby looks up to see Grey awake

"Grey! I thought you'd never wake up"she said hugging him

"Ruby what happened?"

"Well, Blake said you were healing me and then you fainted,thank you"

"you're welcome,i love you Ruby"

"I love you too Grey"

"Can you sit up?" Ruby added

"I think so"he sits up and feels a slight pain on his left side and whines in pain (dog whine)

"Was that a dog whine I heard?" Ruby asked

"No...Maybe...Yes."

"Are You a Faunas?" Grey sighs

"Yes so is Blake"

"Can I see them?"

"No sorry, I know you're my girlfriend but I am to shy to show them even to you"

"Oh OK,can you show them to me when you're ready?"

"Yes sure" Blake walks in and tells Grey

"Ruby someone is calling you should I answer?"

"let me see it" Blake walks out of the room to get Ruby's phone and walks back in and hands it to Ruby

"Hello?"

"Ruby Oh my god are you OK?"

"Yang?"

"Where are you?"

"At the EVU headquarters"

"What?! What did you do?"

"Nothing it's really hard to explain"

"Then please put someone on the phone that I can understand it from" she hands the phone to Grey

"Hello?"

"Yes What is my sister doing there,is she in Trouble?"

"No mam she's not we needed to do test on her I cant explain it over the phone just get here and I'll give you everything you need to know"

"OK,i'll be right over" she hangs up the phone **30 minutes later **they hear a knock and Blake goes to open it and see's a blonde haired girl standing there

"Where is Ruby?"

"She's in that Room" said Blake pointing to the room their in they walk to the room and Ruby just stares at Yang

"Yang ummm" Yang looks at Grey

"Now why do you have my sis?"

"To test on her to find out what her semblance is before the white fang did"

"And what is her semblance?"

"Speed she can disappear in a cloud of roses"

"And why did you need to find this out?"

"Because we want her to join us she might be useful"

"Oh no I am not letting my little sis join the EVU"

"Yang is it,the white fang choose her out of all the other girls in the world and we don't know why,who was her mother?"

"Summer rose,why?"

"Summer used to work for the EVU"

"What!?"

"Yes and Ruby looks like she can fight she just needs some practice"

"Please Yang?" said Ruby with sad puppy eyes

"Ugggg darn you with those puppy eyes of yours,fine"

"Ruby follow me" said Blake she leads Ruby to a Room with white rose

"Oh no I can not use that,i cant take my mom's weapon"

"Ruby ether you take it or you make your own"

"Fine i'll use it while I make my own but I need training with it"

"Dont worry we'll train you the best we can with It"

**will Ruby be able to do what her mother could not or will she die the same fate **


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby,Weiss,Blake,Yang and Grey walk into the training room it had steel walls and a wooden floor with a blue mat and Blake and Ruby trained together

"Ruby you ready to use white rose?"

"Yes even though I don't know how to use it"

"Ruby to lunge she pointed white rose behind her and shot"

"Like this" she pointed white rose behind her

"Yes like that,now shoot dont worry Grey will stop you if you cant stop"

"O...OK" she gets ready to pull the trigger

"3...2...1...GO" says Blake she fires white rose and lunges she stops but falls down

"RUBY!" they all screamed

"Ruby are you OK?" asked Grey

"Yes I'm fine,just lost my balance"

"But it's funny cause when your mother tried she did the same thing"

"She did?"

"Yes but after a few tries she got it,lets try to fight with It"

"But I'll kill you"

"Not against me silly against holographic grim"

"Will they hurt me?"

"Yes but they'll only feel like someone is pinching you but you will have scratch marks and they hurt"

Ruby steps in and they start the training

"Ruby if it gets to hard just tell me and I'll stop it" said Blake

"OK start it" she said, the first Beowulf came out and she shot it after ten more beowulfs came she got hurt and severely hurt

"RUBY!" screamed Yang,Blake stopped the machine and ran in there

"Ruby you OK?" asked Blake

"It hurts Blake"

"It's OK Ruby,It's OK"

"Is Ruby OK?" asked Yang

"No she has a bad Scratch it's like the holograms knew she was real"

"Can you heal her?"

"Sadly no we don't have anyone who can heal"

"Wait her sister already knows what her semblance is she can heal her"

"Call her" Yang calls Angel

"Hello?"

"Angel we need you to come over to the EVU headquarters"

"Why?"

"You sister is hurt"

"What is their address?"

"24 gilman street"

"OK I'll be over in a bit"

"Ruby your sister will be over in a little while"

"it hurts Yang"

"I know sis I know" **30 minutes later **

they heard a knock on the door,Blake goes to the door and answers it

"Angel?" Yang why did you call her?"

"Because her aura is healing" Angel walks over to Ruby

"Sis this may hurt" she starts to heal Ruby and Ruby screams in pain

"Sis just a little longer" Ruby continued to scream

"Done" Ruby hugs Angel

"Thank you Angel"

"You're welcome sis"

"All EVU staff report to the safe havens"

"What is going on?" asked Ruby

"The white fang,they found you" said Blake

"What?!"

"Go now!,I'll stay here"

"No Grey please come with us please"

"No Ruby I have to in order to protect you all of you"

"Then I'll stay" said Blake

"But Blake"

"No buts,go Now! Before it's too late"

"No I am staying Blake,you go"

"Grey if you stay Ruby will be sad"

"I have an idea but it involves Ruby"

"What is it?"

"Everyone hide with their weapons"

"OK" they all hide and the door breaks down and the white fang look confused

"Where is Red?" asked Roman

"You want Ruby well,Ruby,Blake,Weiss come out here"

"Oh I see, kill them and get Red" Ruby Brings out white rose

"OH SHIT Roman that's"

"Red I see you got your mom's weapon"

"Roman you will not get me"

"Yes Roman you will not touch my sister" she activates Ember Celica they were in shock

"if you touch my sister you will feel so much pain"

"Yellow i did not know you could fight"

"Well too bad you did not no" he shoots Yang and she falls to the floor

"YANG!" screamed Ruby

"RUBY LOOK OUT!" yelled Grey but it was too late she already got shot to the floor

"RUBY!"

"Well Red you not strong you're weak just like your mom" this Ruby got pissed

"Fuck you"

"I'm sorry what did you say to me?"

"I said FUCK YOU" she gets up and lunges towards him firing White rose and hits torchwick to the ground

"Never call me weak and never ever call my mom weak"

"Now get out of here before I change my mind in killing you" they Run off and Ruby walks up to Yang crying

"Yang yo...you OK"

"Yes sis... I...I...need to rest for a bit"

"No don't say that,that is what mom said when she died please don't close your eyes please"

"Ruby you...have...to...live...without...me" with that Yang closed her eyes not breathing anymore

"No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Yang please...open your eyes"

"I'm sorry Ruby she's gone" said Grey


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you bring her Back?" asked Ruby

"I can try but I dont know if it'll help"

"Just please do it"

"Angel can you help me?" asks Grey,Grey puts his hand on Yang

"Sure" Angel walks over to Yang and puts her shield up

"Come on Yang" Angel closes her eyes for 10 seconds and releases the shield and Yang opens her eyes

"Ya...Yang" said Ruby crying

"Ruby" Ruby runs over to hug Yang

"I missed you Yang"

"What happened?"

"The white fang they...shot you"

"It's OK Ruby" said Yang hugging Ruby

"So you made a weapon?" asked Blake

"Yes I did,Ember Celica"

"Well at least the white fang is not going to fuck with you anymore" said Grey

"We're one big happy family"

"For now" said Blake

"What do you mean for now Blake?"

"The white fang won't stop until their target is dead"

"They wont kill her" said Grey

"I understand you want to protect her but we aren't superhuman" said Blake

"Blake I will protect her with my life and you can't stop me"

"Grey I wouldn't talk back to you sister" said Ruby, she was right Grey has done this before and it didn't end pretty

"You're right,sorry Blake it's just I can do this"

"I understand Grey but I don't want you to get hurt any of you"

"What if they do hurt me?" asked Ruby

"I will kill them" **3 hours later **

"Guys where's Ruby?" asked Grey

"She went out"

"I'm just worried for her"

Ruby was walking downtown vale when she got jump by the white fang and she didn't have her weapon

"LET ME GO!" they pushed her to the ground and tied her up then through her in the van then drove off

"Please let me go"

"No, you better keep your mouth shut" he said while pointing a gun at her

"My team will find me and kill all of you"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" they arrived at the warehouse and brought Ruby to a room then strapped her to a chair

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" she screamed,he slapped her

"TELL ME WHAT THE EVU IS PLANNING"

"I DONT KNOW" he shot her in the leg

"TELL ME!"

"I DONT KNOW" he squeezed lemon juice on her wound and then slapped her

"TELL ME NOW!"

"I dont know,just let me go" she said crying

"Not until you tell me what they are planning"

"I dont know I swear"

"OK" he turned then said to his teammate

"We'll keep her here and ambush her team" they walked away Ruby tried to break free but she couldn't all she hoped for is for her team to get her out

"We need to find her"

"Grey we dont know where she is"

"THEN WE NEED TO FIND HER BLAKE" he screamed,he never screamed at her before

"Blake I...I-

"It's OK Grey it shows how much you care about her"

"I pin pointed her location" said Weiss

"Lets go" said Grey while he picked up Carpe Diem

"Grey you cant do this you're still learning" said Blake

"How did I do it before Blake?"

"I dont know,luck?"

"Let me do this"

"Fine but if you get hurt I wont forgive myself"

"Lets go" they walk out and get into the car and drive off


	7. Chapter 8

They arrive at the warehouse and try to find Ruby

"Come on Ruby answer" they walk into a room with Ruby asleep

"RUBY!"

"Ruby wake up" Ruby opens her eyes

"Grey?" Grey unlocks the chair and Ruby falls out

"Ruby,what happened"

"They shot me in the leg and then slapped me then squeezed lemon juice on my wound"

"Here let me carry you" he picks her up and carries her bridal style they get to the car Grey puts her in the car and they drive off but the white fang spotted them and started shooting at them Blake hits the gas

"Grey get the rocket"

"Got it"

"Why did you not ambush them?" screamed the leader

"We forgot just help us"

"Fine" he grabs the rocket and fires at the car and misses they were on the road until he fired again it hit the back of the car and they flipped,Ruby woke up and saw Grey on the ground hurt

"GREY!" she ran over to him and tried to help him but couldn't

"BLAKE,WEISS HELP ME!" they wake up in the car and see Ruby over Grey and they run over to them they didn't care if they are hurting

"Grey oh my god"

"Grey stay with me" said Blake

"Blake?"

"Yes it's me just keep your eyes open" he tried but he couldn't

"Grey please" she checks his pulse and she felt his pulse slowly fading

"GREY! PLEASE DON'T GO PLEASE,DONT LEAVE ME,RUBY AND WEISS ALONE PLEASE"

"Stay safe...for me...i love you...all" he closes his eyes

"GREY! NO PLEASE" screamed Blake she checks his pulse again nothing she cried

"Grey please dont be dead" said Blake

"He is i'm as sad as you but he wont want us doing this,now will he?" asked wiess

"No" she said wiping the tears from her eyes

"We need to bury him close to home or the station" said Weiss

"OK" Blake picks up his dead body and they walk to the station which wasn't far **1 hour later**

"Let's bury him here" they dig a hole and then bury him Blake,Ruby and Weiss were all crying

"Why did you have to go Grey?" said Ruby crying

"I know sis,i know" said Yang hugging Ruby

"Sis I'm sorry" said Sapphire

"Yes sorry he was nice to you to everyone" Ruby ran in the station to her room,Yang ran after her and knocked on the door

"Ruby-

"Leave me alone I need some time to think"

"OK,just tell me when you're OK?" Why did he have to go I dont understand he promised my dad something well he did save me but did he have to leave me why she looks up to the sky

"Why did you have to leave me please tell me?" but she got no answer she started to cry Grey saved her but she wish she could've saved him she wanted to save him she heard a knock on the door

"Ruby,the director wants to give us Grey's belongings" said Weiss

"OK" she walks out the door and walks up to the director he was wearing a suit with a bow tie

"OK First Ruby,he wanted to give you Carpe diem but he knew you wouldn't be able to shoot it so he made you a weapon" he pulls out a weapon that looks like white rose but red

"Crescent rose,he said you can upgrade her she is yours"

"Weiss" he pulls out Grey's hood

"He wanted you to have his hood"

"Blake" he pulls out Carpe deim

"He wanted you to have Carpe deim he saw you using it once so he told me give Carpe to Blake"

"And Yang,even though he didn't know you" he pulls out a needle

"He wants you to inject into you"

"Wait What?"

"Just trust him,wait he gave you all needles" he hands Ruby,Blake Weiss,Yang,Angel and Sapphire the needles

"Sapphire,Angel he wanted to give you something but he didn't know what to give you so he gave you best gift of all your sister he knew you would want that"

"Now inject the needles into your wrists"

"Wait What!? Why?" asked Blake

"Just trust him" Ruby injects it first and he got shocked then fell to the floor

"Dont worry she's just knocked out from the plasmid that's what he gave you guys" Yang injects her's and fire surrounded her,Weiss injects her's and ice raises on her hand then disappears,Blake injects her's and nothing happened

"Blake here lift this,but not with your hands but use the plasmid"

"How?"

"Point your hand towards it" he points her hand towards it and it lifts in the air

"OH My God" Sapphire injects her's and water surrounded her,then Angel injected her's and same with Blake nothing happened

"Aim your hand at the camera dont worry I can turn it back on" she points her hand at the camera and it shuts down,Ruby wakes up and asks

"What happened?"

"Ruby you injected a needle in you and you fell to the floor" said Yang

"Ruby point your hand at the door and turn your hand upside down" she points her hand towards the door and turns her hand upside down a lightning came out

"You all have plasmids" a alarm sound came on and the director said

"Guys you have a mission to do"

"OK,where" said Ruby

"a dust shop Is getting robbed"

"OK we're on it" they walk out the door with their weapons and got to the heli **20 minutes later **they drop from the heli and Ruby walked in

"Freeze!"

"Why isn't it Ruby rose" said the leader

"We'll kill you"

"You cant fight"

Do you know the enemy  
>Do you know your enemy<br>Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh! She pulls out crescent Rose and jumps out the window they follow her to try and kill her she unfolds crescent rose and her team jumps down

"Look it's her team"

"OK guys attack!" Ruby yells they charge at the enemies and Blake slices one with gamble shroud,Weiss fires dust at another with her weapon (I cant spell it nor say to save my life),Yang punches one in the gut with ember clilacs (forgot how to spell it) and Ruby sliced one in half with crescent rose

"OK then" said the leader

"You will pay for killing Grey"

"Little Rose you are still to young to realize I can not be defeated" little did he know Blake was right behind him aiming Carpe deim at him

"You will not kill me"

"Think again" said Blake,she fires lightning and Blood goes everywhere

"That's for Grey" Grey was looking down at her smiling

"Grey where ever you are we miss you" said Ruby


	8. Chapter 9

"What do we do now?" asked Sapphire

"I dont know Grey's gone and he's never coming back" said Weiss as she cried in his hood,Ruby stands up,grabs crescent rose and walked towards the door

"Where you going sis?" asked Yang

"To finish what Grey started"

"Ruby you cant kill them all on your own" said Blake

"She's right Ruby how can you kill them,you cant fight well you dont know how to use your semblance you just cant fight in general" said Weiss

"AM I SUPPOSED TO SIT HERE WHILE THE WHITE FANG PLAN ON DESTORYING REMNANT?!" Ruby screamed,they heard a knock on the door Blake goes to answer it

"Hello" said a girl with long blonde hair crying

"Who are you?" asked Blake

"Jodi?"said Weiss,Jodi walked up to Weiss crying

"Why did this happen?" said Jodi crying

"I know Jodi i know"

"I want him back"

"We all do"

"Well im off and i dont care what you guys say"

"Do it,we're not going to stop you it's your choice" said Weiss finally realizing Ruby is a fighter

"On it i wont let you guys down" she said as she walks out the door 'Grey i will avenge your death i will win against the white fang' but will she win she's still scared of what might happen to her she hopes she can fight them and win but little did she know the team was following her,she found the warehouse and saw Torchwick standing there like he was waiting for her

"Ruby rose is it, time to meet your doom" he said

"Never,you will never kill me your team killed Grey but you will never kill me" she said enraged pulling out crescent rose

"That wont kill me nothing will" said Torchwick,Ruby aimed creasent rose behind her and shot but missed Torchwick 'Why is this not working' then she heard a voice

"Ruby you might not recognize me but you can do this i belive in you" Ruby recognized the voice but couldnt figure out who it was,but she didnt care at this moment she just wanted to kill Torchwick but she was interrupted by a blast and the sound of a helicopter then she got shot

"Goodbye Rose it was nice seeing you" said Torchwick as he flew away

"RUBY! RUBY WE'RE HERE!"screamed Yang running up to Ruby

"It's going to be OK Sis it's going to be OK" said Yang

"Yang i...i heard mom she said i can do this but i failed her"

"No you didnt you made her proud and you made me proud,please keep your eyes open"

"Yang is Ruby OK?"asked Angel

"No she needs to go to a hospital" said Yang,Yang lifts Ruby up and brings her to the car they drove in and brought her to a hospital

"Yes may i help you?" said a nurse

"Yes my sister is dying" said Yang

"OK Second room on the right we'll get the doctor in there as soon as possible" said the nurse,they ran into the room and sat her on the bed

"It hurts Yang" said Ruby

"I know sis it's going to be OK" they hear the door open and the doctor walks in

"So the nurse told me your sister is dying i will try my best to heal her,so tell me how did this happen?" said the Doctor

"We're with the EVU and she was fighting Torckwick but got shot"

"Miss Xio long is it im going to have to ask you to leave the room just for a while" said the Doctor

"OK will do" said Yang they walk out the room and sit in a chair

"I hope Ruby's going to be OK" said Yang

"She will she's strong" said Blake **30 minutes later**

"Miss Xio long?"

"Yes,is Ruby OK can we see her?" asked Yang

"No i dont think she'll make it and yes you can see her i would say your last goodbyes" They walk in the room and Yang starts crying

"Sis i'm sorry i didnt protect you" she said but got no response,the machine said it's last beep and Ruby was gone,Yang never felt so soulless

"She made us all proud but at least she's with Grey and her mom" said Blake

"Yeah i guess your right"


	9. Chapter 10

Yang was sitting in her room crying she still couldnt admit her little sister was gone she didnt deserve this why did this have to happen,Blake walked up to her and patted her on the back

"It's OK Yang" said Blake

"She's gone Blake her cape is the only thing i have to remember her bye" said Yang crying

"She tried to be a hero but she thought she would win and thats what makes a brave soul" said Blake

"Do you know about our mom?" asked Yang

"No i dont only Grey knows"

"Well her name was Summer rose she was a fighter she would always say that she will be with us forever but one day strange men came into the house she tried to protect us but she ended up getting killed her last words to us was i just need to rest for a bit and thats the last time we saw her" Yang was in tears

"Im sorry for that" Blake said hugging Yang

"Thanks Blake in a way i wish i didnt agree to her joining but i now realize she's just like our mom" they heard the phone ring,Weiss anwsers it and turns to Yang and says

"It's for you Yang" Yang gets up and grabs the phone from Weiss's hand

"Hello?" said Yang

"Why did this happen?" said a 16 year old girl crying

"Diamond?"

"Why she was my baby cousin why?" said Diamond still crying

"I know Diamond but we cant fight him even with the whole team"

"Im coming over we need to talk" said Diamond

"OK you know where it is?"

"Isnt it 24 gilman street?"

"Yes"

"OK on my way and can i bring my sister Sapphire?"

"Ummm sure" said Yang confused

"I'll be over in 5 and Yang?" asked Diamond

"Yes?"

"Merry christmas Ruby would've hated missing this" Yang forgot it was christmas she cant handle it she just wants Ruby back

"K goodbye Diamond love you"

"Love you too Yang"


End file.
